Postman (Ninjago)
The Postman is a minifigure who first appeared in the TV show Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, before being released as a physical minifigure.. He is voiced by Michael Adamwalte who also does the voices of Jay and Mezmo, He was voiced by Vincent Tong in "Can of Worms" who also does the voice of Kai. Description In the second season he wears the same hat that Sensei Wu wears and has a purple shirt on. He changes clothes later in the series in The Curse of the Golden Master, where he wears a mailman hat instead of the same hat Sensei Wu wears, and a light-brown coat over his purple uniform. He also has a brown belt under his coat, and a brown magazine of bullets on his right shoulder going down to his left side. He also wears dark grey pants under his purple uniform, which is unbuttoned at the top. Background The Mailman was first introduced in the mini-movie Flight of the Dragon Ninja. He was seen climbing a mountain while the ninjas flew their dragons to see who would claim the title "Dragon Ninja". He was then frightened by the ninjas and accidentally drops a package off the mountain. He later appeared in the second episode of season two, Home, giving the ninja mail. He reappeared in the episode Can of Worms climbing the "Mountain of a Million Steps". Cole and Zane who were climbing the mountain accidentally drop rocks on him, this angers him and causes him to shout at them. In the episode, The Snake King, the Mailman is seen chasing after Destiny's Bounty on a bike with wings, calling, "Wait! I have a package for Sensei Wu!". Also he appears in The Rise of the Great Devourer on his bike riding away from the snake bus. Finally he appears in Day of the Great Devourer where he goes to Ed n Edna's junkyard but hides in a trash can when he sees the Great Devourer. In Ninjaball Run he races with a rocket-powered motorbike. He does okay during the race but gets pushed around a bit due to his small vehicle. During the Glacier Barrens leg, he crashes into a snowman. In The Curse of the Golden Master he leads the people of Ninjago city as they act like people from apocalyptic movies and is referred to as "The Postman" and says "Return to Sender!". Cyrus Borg explains that they're only doing this because they're bored and have an active imagination. Later in Enter the Digiverse, he led a group of rebels who attacked Cyrus Borg, saying that they want power back. When Nindroids attacked the tower, he fought them trying to repel their attack. In The Jade Princess, the Postman meets Kai at the gate of the Ninjago Royal Palace to deliver male. He then breaks the fourth wall by saying he will see Kai "next season", though when questioned he claims to be talking about seasons like spring and summer. Notes *He has a yellow horn on his jacket, which was used as a logo in post-themed sets from the Town theme decades ago and more recently in 10222 Winter Village Post Office. * He is the only Ninjago Minifigure who had his hair shown in a set before it was shown in the cartoon. * He was a recurring minor character since season one, but only became a minifigure in season five. Appearances * 70751 Temple of Airjitzu Shorts Appearances * "Flight of the Dragon Ninja" TV Series Appearances * Season 1 ** "Home'' ** "Can of Worms" ** "The Snake King" ** "The Rise of the Great Devourer" ** "The Day of the Great Devourer" * Season 2 ** "Double Trouble" ** "Ninjaball Run" * Season 3 ** "The Curse of the Golden Master" ** "Enter the Digiverse" ** "Codename: Arcturus" * Season 6 ** "Misfortune Rising" * Season 8 ** "The Jade Princess" * Season 9 ** "Radio Free Ninjago" ** "Green Destiny" * Season 10 ** "The Darkness Comes ** "Endings" Videogame Appearances *LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids *LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Gallery Lego Ninjago Mailman.PNG Mailman(Ninjago).JPG|The Mailman Climbing to the monastery The Friends of the Ninja are Here now..png Postman, Ronin, and Police Commissioner (Green Destiny).png Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011